Un, deux, trois
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: "Une fois c'est une erreur, deux fois une coïncidence et trois fois, une mauvaise habitude." Parfois, John embrassait Sherlock. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? [Appel aux lecteurs à la fin - j'ai besoin de vous pour un projet !]


**Un, deux, trois**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs !

Voici un petit OS Sherlock, ce qui faisait longtemps ! Depuis fin Juin en fait, entre temps il n'y a eu que des petits drabbles sur ce fandom. Ça fait du bien de s'y remettre :)

Merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 _Parfois, John embrassait Sherlock. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?_

 **oOo**

La première fois, ça n'avait pas commencé comme un baiser.

Sherlock, cet idiot, s'était jeté dans la Tamise à la suite d'un suspect essayant de s'enfuir, et celui-ci avait pris l'avantage à cause du manteau de laine du détective rendu lourd par l'eau, qui l'avait gêné dans ses mouvements. Il lui avait maintenu la tête sous l'eau pendant de longues secondes avant que John ne soit assez proche pour commencer à lui tirer dessus. John avait ensuite maîtrisé le suspect quand celui-ci était sorti du fleuve – il lui avait tiré une balle dans la jambe, mais avait malheureusement raté l'artère fémorale – puis le médecin avait sauté à son tour pour repêcher son colocataire.

Quand il l'avait remonté, Sherlock ne respirait plus.

« Non, tu ne vas pas me faire ça. Je te l'interdis, Sherlock ! » cria presque John.

Il commença à faire du bouche-à-bouche à son ami, gardant à grand peine un rythme tranquille. Il fallait être calme pour faire ça et garder un rythme régulier, or la panique empêchait John de réfléchir.

Inspirer, se placer, souffler.

Inspirer, se placer, souffler.

Et soudain, alors que la bouche de John était autour de celle de Sherlock, celui-ci prit une inspiration. Il ouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de John, et ils restèrent immobile tous les deux, attendant… Quelque chose, mais aucun n'aurait été capable de dire quoi. Ils étaient juste là, les yeux dans les yeux.

Machinalement, John referma la bouche en redressant un peu la tête et arrêta de pincer le nez du détective, et ils se retrouvèrent lèvres contre lèvres. Rien ne bougeait plus, même le monde semblait immobile autour d'eux.

Juste Sherlock et John les yeux dans les yeux et lèvres contre lèvres, leurs respirations caressant la joue de l'autre.

Et soudain, la bouche de Sherlock bougea contre la sienne. Il avança la langue et caressa l'arc de cupidon de John avec, et le docteur ferma à demi les yeux de plaisir. Et…

« Sherlock, John ! » résonna la voix de Lestrade depuis l'entrée du quai.

Ils se séparèrent, haletants. John se releva le plus rapidement possible, regardant partout sauf en direction son colocataire, toujours allongé au sol. Finalement, les joues rouges, il se dirigea vers le criminel qui était toujours au bord de la Tamise, et qui avait besoin d'une aide médicale.

Il s'était pris une balle dans la jambe après tout.

 **oOo**

 _Sherlock n'évoqua jamais ce moment, et John classa ce baiser comme étant un accident._

 _Juste une erreur._

 **oOo**

Il y eut plusieurs deuxièmes baisers, mais John pouvait parfois être de très mauvaise foi : ils avaient tous eu lieu dans les mêmes conditions, alors autant les compter comme un seul.

Le soir où le premier de ces deuxièmes baisers eut lieu, John avait bu. Pas assez pour être soûl, il le savait, mais il préférait se dire ça. C'était plus simple, pour Sherlock comme pour lui. Et après tout, la famille de John avait un passif avec l'alcool. Peut-être était-il réellement soûl en fait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, alors qu'il se levait pour aller se coucher ce soir-là, John trébucha sur une pile de rapports d'affaires non-résolues qu'avait laissés traîner Sherlock, et tomba sur son colocataire assis dans son fauteuil.

A croire que le destin le faisait exprès.

Il se tenait donc en équilibre au-dessus du corps de Sherlock, seulement appuyé sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil en cuir. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir, ils s'embrassaient. Cette fois, ils ne restèrent pas immobiles, et les lèvres commencèrent une danse vieille comme le monde. Il y eut même un peu de langue, mais rien ne passa la barrière des lèvres. Ni cette fois, ni les autres.

Ils n'en parlaient toujours pas, jamais. Mais quand il voulait que ça arrive, alors John buvait un peu d'alcool, et en allant se coucher il passait par la case « lèvres de Sherlock ». Parce que John avait une grande quantité de mauvaise foi, mais pas assez pour croire que s'embrasser autant ne signifiait rien. Il avait fait une grosse introspection sur lui-même, et fini par admettre qu'il désirait ces baisers.

Il n'était pas gay, mais il désirait vraiment Sherlock.

Le problème, c'était que Sherlock avait une réserve de mauvaise foi bien plus grande que la sienne. Et il déployait beaucoup d'efforts pour éviter les tentatives de John d'en parler.

 **oOo**

 _Ils avaient dépassé le stade de la coïncidence depuis longtemps…_

 **oOo**

« Il y a une phrase qui dit « _1 fois c'est une erreur, 2 fois une coïncidence et 3 fois, une mauvaise habitude. »_ **(*)** murmura John un soir, juste après un de leurs baisers.

\- Et bien disons que des coïncidences se produisent souvent. » dit Sherlock.

Il sembla soudain à John que son cœur pesait plus lourd dans sa poitrine, mais il n'en montra rien et quitta la pièce.

 **oOo**

… _Mais John était prêt à faire semblant d'y être encore, si cela lui permettait de continuer encore un peu._

 **oOo**

Cette situation dura trois mois.

Tout était absolument normal entre eux, et en même temps rien ne l'était. Un entre-deux, une danse complexe sur un fil tendu au-dessus du vide, avec sous leurs pieds l'inconnu.

Et un jour, John décida de sauter. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le poussa à le faire, mais il savait que cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Trop dur pour lui, trop incertain pour eux. S'il y avait une chose que John avait en commun avec Sherlock, c'était qu'il détestait les incertitudes.

Ce soir-là, il ne but pas. Quand Sherlock s'assit dans son fauteuil, John se dirigea vers lui d'un pas déterminé et l'embrassa.

Sa langue alla explorer la bouche de son colocataire pour la première fois.

Ce baiser fut bien plus passionné que tous ceux l'ayant précédé. John sentit ses jambes le lâcher, et il s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Sherlock, rapprochant encore plus leurs deux corps. Il glissa une main dans les boucles noires du détective, l'autre allant se placer sur le côté de sa nuque pâle, son pouce posé juste sur l'artère, qui palpitait à un rythme très rapide sous la peau. Sherlock posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond en retour, le rapprochant encore plus.

Leurs érections se rencontrèrent.

Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent, haletant. Les yeux fermés, John posa son front contre celui de Sherlock.

« John… murmura Sherlock.

\- Je t'aime, le coupa John avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter autre chose, ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Sherlock, s'il te plaît… »

Il ne réussit pas à en dire plus, mais il savait que Sherlock avait compris la question.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence angoissant, Sherlock hocha finalement la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau, alors qu'il se relevait pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre.

 **oOo**

 _John embrassait maintenant Sherlock quand il le voulait, et c'était tout sauf une mauvaise habitude._

 _C'était une très, très bonne habitude._

 **oOo**

Les choses ne changèrent pas tant que cela après cette soirée.

John embrassait Sherlock quand il le voulait. Parfois ils se tenaient la main, mais rarement. Ils dormaient ensemble les rares fois où Sherlock consentait à se laisser aller au sommeil. Ils continuèrent de se chamailler sur les morceaux de cadavres dans le frigo, et à rire de manière indécente sur les scènes de crimes.

Ils couchaient ensemble régulièrement, mais jamais pendant une enquête. Sherlock ne lui dit jamais « Je t'aime » mais John ne l'attendait pas non plus. Parfois John l'appelait « Amour », mais seulement dans l'intimité de leur appartement.

Ça allait à John.

C'était parfait.

 **oOo**

 _Souvent, John embrassait Sherlock. Et ça voulait dire beaucoup._

 _Ça voulait dire « je t'aime »._

* * *

 **(*)** J'ai rentré cette phrase sur google par curiosité, et il semblerait qu'elle n'existe pas en fait ^^'. Je me demande si je ne la tire pas d'une fic, mais je ne m'en souviens plus du tout. Si quelqu'un sait, dites-le moi !

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)

Et maintenant, **j'ai besoin de vous !**

L'année dernière, j'avais fait un petit calendrier sur le fandom Sherlock entre le 25 décembre et le 1er janvier, pour aider à patienter avant la diffusion de la saison 4. J'avais demandé à des amis auteurs de me passer des fanarts qu'elles aimaient bien et j'avais écrit des OS qui s'en inspiraient, un pour chaque jour de cette semaine. J'ai vraiment adoré cet exercice, et j'ai donc décidé de le refaire cette année, cette fois pour un vrai calendrier et avec plus de fandom ! Et ce sera vous, chers lecteurs, qui choisiront les fanarts dont je m'inspirerai !

 **Pour participer, c'est très simple :**

 **\- Vous choisissez sur Internet des fanarts que vous aimez bien,** **maximum trois** **par personne.**

 _Les fandoms acceptés :_

\- Sherlock (films et série) (couples refusés : Sheriarty et Sherlolly)  
\- Avengers (tous les films) (couples refusés : Stony, IronFrost)  
\- X-men  
\- Criminal Minds (couples refusés : Derek/Spencer) (Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il existe des fanarts vraiment exploitable en fic sur ce fandom, mais je tente parce que j'aime beaucoup cette série !)  
\- Yuri on Ice  
\- Et si certains connaissent ce manga et veulent un OS dessus : Hikaru No Go (En tout cas moi j'ai très envie d'écrire un OS sur ce manga ^^)

Vous pouvez toujours tenter de m'envoyer un fanart qui est sur d'autres fandoms que ceux-là, peut-être que je les connaîtrais et que j'aurais des idées, mais envoyez-moi au moins un autre fanart qui soit sur les fandoms ci-dessus avec.

( **Pourquoi je refuse certains couples :** Tout simplement car personnellement, je ne trouve pas que ces personnes vont bien ensemble, et j'aurais ainsi du mal à les écrire bien. Et même si ce sont les couples les plus populaires du fandom pour certains (notamment Avengers), je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver des fanarts géniaux sans ça ! Il existe plein de fanarts différents, des drôles, des tristes, des mignons, des bizarres, des fanarts avec pleins de personnages, des fanarts avec un seul personnage… Je suis sûr que vous pourrez trouver votre bonheur malgré les restrictions !)

 **\- Vous m'envoyez ensuite le lien de ces fanarts, ainsi que le nom de la personne qui l'a dessiné si possible, via l'un de ces trois moyens :**

\- par MP ( **et PAS par review** ). Pensez bien à mettre autant d'espace que possible pour que le site ne le censure pas.  
\- Par MP sur Facebook (lien dans ma bio)  
\- Par mail (vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer le fanart en pièce jointe dans ce cas-là) sur une adresse mail que j'ai créée spécialement pour l'occasion : **calendrier . louisana (arobase) laposte . net** (en enlevant les espaces et en mettant l'arobase bien sûr).

(cette adresse sera supprimée à la date limite d'envoi des fanarts, pas la peine d'essayer de l'utiliser après ça.)

 **\- Vous pouvez, si vous le voulez, rajouter une contrainte avec le fanart parmi ces trois-là :**

Une situation ou un lieu spécifique **OU** trois mots imposés **OU** une tirade ou un dialogue de maximum trois répliques que je dois mettre dans le texte.

(si vous me proposez plusieurs fanarts, alors vous pouvez mettre une contrainte différente par fanart bien sûr. Exemple : « pour le fanart 1, ma contrainte est que cela se passe dans un bar, pour le fanart 2, ma contrainte est que tu dois mettre dans ton texte ces trois mots… »)

 **\- Tout cela avant le 20 SEPTEMBRE.**

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à participer, et je m'engage à écrire au moins un OS par personne ! Si jamais il y a plus de 24 personnes qui me proposent des fanarts, alors je sortirai ceux en plus dans des OS à part. Tout le monde aura droit à un OS :)

Si jamais vous voulez dessiner un fanart spécialement pour l'occasion, vous en avez le droit et j'en serais très honorée :) Dans ce cas-là, signalez le moi avant le 20 septembre pour que je le sache, et envoyez-le moi quand ce sera fini ! Si possible avant le mois de novembre, car il faut que j'ai le temps d'écrire l'OS quand même.

A vos claviers donc !


End file.
